memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Child's Play (episode)
Disambiguation From the first line of this article, do we need a disambiguation page for the term "Child's Play"? --Mgg4 23:01, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :If we made another page, it would be "child's play".. :Is "child's play" really a valid topic to have its own article? I'm not so sure -- Captain M.K.B. 23:21, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::S/he refers to the Gold Key comic " " I do believe. -- Sulfur 23:41, 26 March 2007 (UTC) PNA The act structure in this summary is wrong as well. Please correct -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Possible Timeline Inconsistency I It does not seem to make sense that Seven accepts Leucon's explanation of how Icheb came to be assimilated. When he is first reunited with his parents, his mother comments that he's grown and Seven notes that he spent several 'months' in a Borg maturation chamber. First, maybe his folks didn't have their cover stories straight because if Icheb was assimilated 4 years prior, as his father would later contend, then his mother's remark that he'd grown seems out of place. I know, Yifay could have been fumbling for something to say, blurted out something obvious in her awkward attempt to connect with her long lost son but it makes more sense that she was marveling at how he'd grown noticeably in only a few months. Leucon heard this but didn't incorporate it into his detailed cover story to Seven. Second, the 'several' months that Seven acknowledges Icheb spent in a maturation chamber don't really jibe with her then accepting that he'd been a drone for few 'years' by the time Voyager liberated him, without question. And, remember, we know from the episode "Collective" that he and the other children only emerged from their neonatal alcoves shortly before encountering Voyager. One explanation could be that Seven allowed for the idea that Icheb might not have spent his entire time since assimilation in a maturation chamber but then where would he have spent his time, hanging out around the cube? Doubtful: Seven, herself, spent six or seven years from assimilation to complete maturation in a chamber where the "chaos" and "turmoil" in her mind was replaced with the order which has since come to serve as "a source of strength" to her in regaining her humanity. ("Collective"). I'm new to MA and for various reasons have far too much time on my hands (since I'm starting to worry about things I never noticed before but, fear not, I'll be going over my issues in group...) Anyway, I didn't want to add any types of questions along these lines to the main article without getting some input. Could I add some thing more succinct about this apparent inconsistency to the Background section of the article (succinct is not my forte but I'd work on it)? Are these useful or valid observations? Thx. PogaGirl 19:59, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :First, maybe his folks didn't have their cover stories straight because if Icheb was assimilated 4 years prior, as his father would later contend, then his mother's remark that he'd grown seems out of place. :Not at all. Growing up, relatives and others that I hadn't met in a long time would always comment on how much I'd grown, even if my growth rate was normal. Didn't you get that growing up? 22:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Removed comment Removed the following, as it doesn't really pertain to the episode, though it does to the two actors. Should be on their page, if it isn't already.--31dot 14:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *"Eric Ritter and Mark Sheppard worked together before on ''Martial Law in the second season episode (Thieves Among Thieves)." :I also removed: :*"Seven of Nine mentions in this episode that she has not seen her parents since being assimilated. In the previous season ( ), she encountered her father in person. This may indicate that she realizes being a drone robs one of their humanity and that her father was lost to her following his assimilation." :*"''In this episode's teaser, Seven of Nine says simply "Naomi" (rather than "Naomi Wildman"). This is the second time in the series she does this. The first being in ( ) while playing ''kadis-kot with Naomi in a different personality." : Rather speculative and nittish. --Alan : Removed another BG note about Seven's contradiction regarding never seeing her parents again. Same info above. Nitpick.MajorTom1 16:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Grammar/sentence structure needs cleaning up here. I'm not averse to the odd sentence or two beginning with 'And' or 'But', but here we have no less than 20 sentences beginning with 'But' (including some paragraphs!) which has gotta be some kind of record... --CoffeeBlack 13:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Summary The way this lengthy summary goes into details is, excuse me, a little bit ridiculous. It even describes in detail how Paris pushes a button and how it looks when the Voyager goes to warp.... -- SaganamiFan 08:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Plot summary style The following sentences should be neutralised (i.e. made neutral): * '''Seven's face falls a mile'. "That's good news," she responds, her voice catching. * all she can do is gulp anxiously and respond that he should regenerate * She calls his name plaintively, but he simply hits her with another saturnine glare, and goes into regeneration. * Icheb adamantly tells him that parents are irrelevant to him * Icheb asks him pointedly * But he rejects their advances, glaring at them hostilely. * Seven angrily insists * "Who are you to decide that?" Janeway asks coldly. * Janeway pointedly asks * Janeway understands this and gently makes a suggestion * Seven gratefully agrees. * Finally, an exasperated Icheb threatens to ship them all to the Borg * Seven crisply informs him * Icheb flatly responds * Seven responds, in an "end of story" tone. * Stone-faced, he does. Other sentences are less objectionable but could possibly be improved: * However Janeway sadly gives her some painful news: * Seven proudly informs her about his wish to be permanently posted in astrometrics * With no admonishment in her tone, she tells him he is over his scheduled time. Besides, she continues, very hesitantly, she has something to discuss with him. * with a wondrous look in his eyes, he expounds on the wonder and excitement he feels * She steels herself and tells him. * Janeway angrily orders her to leave and wait for her in her ready room. * Janeway marches into her ready room and begins rebuking Seven for her behavior. I've decided to stop here because there are too many examples. Removing the emotion-laden phrases does not degrade the article at all. Readers are intelligent enough to know what the characters are feeling without being told, and the summary should not try to be a substitute for watching the episode. CJ Dennis (talk) 00:21, August 24, 2019 (UTC)